


sweet emotion

by doublej (ryliner)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, disbandment au!! but it's not sad, establishing relationship jjp, trust me. it's actually kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryliner/pseuds/doublej
Summary: All Jinyoung knows is that it doesn't feel so volatile anymore. Not with how gentle Jaebeom is this time, how happy they are.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	sweet emotion

**Author's Note:**

> thank u 2 aj for always cheering me on. even for tiny lil fics like this one 

It takes six months for Jaebeom to show up at Jinyoung's apartment. 

And when he does, he just stands there in the doorway, soaking wet. Irritatingly silent, rainwater bleeding off of him and into a growing pool at his feet. Jinyoung notices that he has two metal dots (piercings?) underneath the curve of his right eye, and a new silver stud in his nose. 

"What have you gone and done to your face?" Jinyoung asks. 

And Jaebeom says, "Can I come in." 

Still dripping on the hardwood floor, Jaebeom is cold to the touch when Jinyoung does get his hands on him. Shivering underneath a thick blue hoodie, Jaebeom breathes out as if comforted when Jinyoung runs a palm up and along the line of his abdomen.

"I missed this," Jaebeom tells him, barely managing to shut the door as they stumble inside. "I'm sorry. Jinyoung." 

"You're here now," Jinyoung says. He can barely think with how close Jaebeom is, the intoxicating smell of his cologne. Mémoire d'une Odeur.

**._._.**

Whenever Jaebeom leaves, it takes many weeks for his cologne to eventually go with him.

For ages, Jinyoung's sheets will have that heavy floral scent, a fragrance that clings and still sends shivers down his spine to this day. (Doesn't matter that it's been years already, doesn't matter how many times they've done this.) 

This time, however, is different. This time, Jaebeom doesn't leave. At least not for a little while.

Without any strict schedules to follow, they more or less laze around in each other's company for as long as they choose. And it's easy like this, comfortable like it never was before. Because they were never allowed before.

And now they are. 

**._._.**

It's second nature to Jinyoung, whenever Jaebeom gets him cornered.

Unthinkingly, he'll push at whatever shirt Jaebeom is wearing that day, strip him off until he's bare-chested and smiling, but nothing ever prepares him for the fierce jolt of warmth that goes through him whenever Jaebeom's lips touch his.

The calloused hand at the back of his neck. Three rings, one on Jaebeom's index finger and two in the middle, always cold against flushed skin. He takes them off whenever he has Jinyoung spread, his knees angled upwards and Jaebeom's left hand tracing shapes along the inner line of his thigh. 

"You're such a tease," Jinyoung tells him, quiet only by habit. His sweater has been pushed up and under his chin. "Hurry up." 

Jaebeom tips his head to the side. "Why?" he asks, expression serious, eyebrows furrowed and focused as he works Jinyoung open. "We have time."

And Jinyoung stops thinking at that. Once he realises that Jaebeom's right. They _do_ have time. 

It's such a foreign feeling (but one that he's happy to get used to.)

**._._.**

There's still a lot to work through, and a lot for them both to forgive.

Because it'd been hard at first, more so than it needed to be, right after the disbandment. Fans were upset, tensions were high. And then Jaebeom'd gone and slammed them with the news of France. Six months. A chance to find himself after their split. Something they should've worked through together as the seven of them, but that Jaebeom had selfishly abandoned. 

"Why?" Jinyoung had asked. 

"You're the only one who's upset," Jaebeom replied. He was looking away then, stubborn as ever, but he was right. No one else had fought him on it, because why would they? 

Jinyoung's voice broke. "You're an asshole," he said.

It would be the last thing he told Jaebeom before seeing him on his doorstep again, rain-soaked in that thick blue hoodie. 

**._._.**

Mid-October and they've settled nicely into a routine. Jinyoung's back with the agency now, discussing his acting career. Jaebeom spends most of his nights in the studio, and then in Jinyoung's bed. 

"Is it really official?" Mark asks, after several months. He's back from California, sun-kissed and glowing. 

Jinyoung just shrugs. "I guess so," he says. Because it's not like him and Jaebeom were ever good with labels. Always dancing around each other in the group, or even before that, boyish and ridiculously shy. 

They've come a long way since eighteen, but Jinyoung doesn't quite understand it himself. 

All he knows is that it doesn't feel so volatile anymore. Not with how gentle Jaebeom is this time, how happy they are. 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twt @ yugbammr! kudos and comments ALWAYS greatly appreciated ♡ and i hope u enjoyed 


End file.
